An electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod. In the prior art, most of the connections between the atomizers and the battery rods are threaded connections in the electronic cigarettes, and the physical connection and the electrical connection between the atomizer and the battery rod are achieved by rotating the atomizer or the battery rod. After the tobacco tar within the atomizer runs out, by rotating the atomizer in reverse, the atomizer can be taken out and a new atomizer can be replaced.
However, when using the threaded connection, it is not easy to determine whether the connection is in place, the misplacement is prone to occur, the assembly and disassembly are inconvenient, impersonal and the user experience is poor; thereby, when using the electronic cigarette with this kind of connection, user will usually generate a psychological resistance, which is bad for smoking cessation. Additionally, since the appearance and the handle of the electronic cigarette are required to imitate the real cigarette to the limit, and the electronic cigarette itself includes many parts, therefore, the diameter of the electronic cigarette is small, and the wall is relatively thin. However, when defining the thread in the electronic cigarette, it is not only inconvenient for the manufacture of the electronic cigarette, but also the mechanical strength of the electronic cigarette is reduced, which make the electronic cigarette easier to break, and the service life of the electronic cigarette is short.